


Butterfly's thoughts: Friendship and Family

by chrisemrys



Series: DGM Events [13]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: All characters are only mentionned, Drabbles, Family, Friendship, Gen, Lenalee's thoughts, Lenalove 2018, Since its from Lenalee thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: A little visit in Lenalee's thoughts on the subject of friends and family. Written for Lenalove 2018!





	Butterfly's thoughts: Friendship and Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This was written a few weeks ago for Lenalove 2018, but I ended up busy with other things and forgot to post it here and on FFnet. There was three days with one theme each, which were Friendship, Family and Romance. I am posting Friendship and Family as one story, though the friendship's drabble is a stand alone and so is the family one. The same way, relations are friendship/platonic in Friendship, while in Family, they are obviously familial.  
> The Romance drabbles will have their own story each on FFnet (as I can only tag four characters so I wouldn't be able to tag all of them), while on AO3 it will be one story with a chapter for each romance's drabble (since I can tag all characters and relations).
> 
> I hope you appreciate!

**Friendship**

Friends had not been something Lenalee though she would have, or at least not the friends that would be close to her. Being in good terms with people? That she knew how to. But how to trust other humans, when the ones that called her Apostle had kept her a prisoner until her brother came for her?

The first person that proved her wrong, proved her she could get attached, was Kanda. He was also the reason why friendship and family grew almost the same in her mind. He was her first friend, and he was like a brother to her.

Then came the science division that Komui formed. It had felt nice, to be able to stand with scientists and feel safe. She knew they would never see her as nothing else but human, as Lenalee.

Then, slowly but surely, Lenalee met more Exorcists. She met Suman, and while not as close as others, she had considered him a friend. She still missed him, still felt she could have done something more.

Then there had been Lavi. If Lenalee was honest, he felt like fresh air. Sometimes almost too active, but sometimes it helped her keep her mind from going places. Only once had he made her feel sad, but she had forgiven him long ago.

She too had been hurt by the supposed death of Allen.

Allen. When she first saw him, she never guessed how much he would mean in her world. But there was just something about Allen Walker that got you attached. And Lenalee knew, deep down, that they shared something in common. They wanted to protect those that made their world; even if where she stood, Lenalee felt that Allen never fully noticed he had his own world.

And then, before she knew it, Lenalee got more friends. Miranda, Krory, Marie, Timothy… The Asian Branch too, contacts were smaller, but there were people she wanted to see again.

Her world, her friends, had grown in size. It was exciting as much as it was frightening. But still, Lenalee would protect them.

No more Suman. No more Anita.

Lenalee had accepted her Innocence, the power to protect her world, and so, she would protect it.

**Family**

There was a time when her family, her world even, was her brother. Komui had always been there for her, and even when they had been separated, he had found his way to Lenalee, securing himself a place that would let him protect her.

Lenalee had often blamed herself from getting Komui involved. And at the same time, she felt eternally grateful. So, she had known her best option was to fight, to make the world safe for him. As such as Komui praised her and acted as if he missed her light when she was out, Lenalee felt that he was her sun.

It was not just how much he did for her, but how much he did for the Exorcists. It made her feel so much pride, for him but also, that he was her brother.

And then, she had gained more family, if not by blood. Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Miranda, Krory, Marie Reever… They all gained a place in her heart that she knew was more than friendship. Brothers and a sister. And she felt certain that Komui had not been free of the feeling too, especially toward her closest friends.

Lenalee had seen it in Komui's eyes, the same protective light directed toward Allen and Kanda, even Lavi. She had shared enough look with Komui to know they cared a lot about Allen, that a part of them wanted him to feel that he had a family again.

If there was a trait shared by the Lee, it was the desire to make the world better for their siblings. And official or not, Allen was their sibling too.


End file.
